1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device including air guiding plates.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server, air guiding plates are used to guide airflow, to increase heat dissipating efficiency of electronic components in the server. However, the air guiding plates are generally screwed to the chassis of the server; thus, mounting the air guiding plates can be time-consuming.